Vampric Akuma
by QueenofFoxery
Summary: Allen, Lenalee, Kanda and Lavi have a new mission at Cross Academy. Students have gone missing, and someone wants Zero! The night class needs to find out why but wait, where's Sayori! There's a new monster out there and the only way to defeat it is for the vampires and exorcists to work together. AU-ish
1. I

**A/N: This is an AU-ish story so things won't be following the actual story lines of the two animes/mangas but I am trying to keep the characters as in character as possible so if something seems a bit too OOC please let me know**

I

"Allen! Allen!" Allen Walker, a somewhat short boy with unusual snowy white hair and a scar unique to him across his left eye, had just finished his last bit of food when he heard Lenalee yelling for him. Silvery blue eyes watched as a girl with greenish-black hair came running into the cafeteria. Her violet eyes immediately spotted Allen and she made her way to him. "Allen, there you are, my brother wants to see us. I believe he has a mission for us." nodding, Allen cleaned up his mess and followed the the pigtailed girl to Komui's office.

When the two finally reached the horribly messy place with papers scattered every which way they looked, they spotted two of their comrades. Lavi, a red head with an eye patch that left one vivid green eye to show and Kanda, a man with purpleish- black hair up in a pony tail and had a very samurai-like look to him. "Good now that all three monsterly men and my beautiful Lenalee are here I can give you your mission. " No one missed the slander that was directed at the boys but it was typical Komui behavior and was, therefore, left alone."There has been a strange occurrence at a so-called Cross Academy. Students have gone missing and there have been sightings of strange horrible creatures. We assume that akuma are there due to the presence of Innocence." It was a logical assumption considering the akuma were in search of the godly essence known as Innocence just as much as the exorcist were and they were ready to accept the mission in hopes to acquire another piece. However, Lenalee, ever the logical one, needed more information before allowing herself and the ones she considered family to blindly enter the school. "Can you tell us more about this Cross Academy?" she asked. Komui smiled in a very unnerving way that had the four exorcist standing nervously. "I'm afraid I don't know much. Only that it's a seemingly normal school." Lavi raised a questioning brow at the man. "Seemingly?" the one-eyed red head asked. "Well yes, the only major difference would be how the split their students into to classes; Night and Day. The Night students being the more advanced." Komui informed and Lavi nodded only slightly satisfied with the given explanation. "Now go prepare your luggage, I don't know how long you'll be there but while you are you will be attending classes in order to maintain appearances. Also, the school's uniform along with a few spares as been placed in your rooms and is to be worn for the duration of your stay there." the group nodded and made their way to their respective rooms to prepare for there mission.

Allen was a bit unsure as to what he should bring. In terms of clothes he probably wouldn't need to bring much if he was to wear the black uniforms sitting on his bed. He decided to bring as little as possible considering clothes were all he would really need since his innocence was of the parasitic type. With that in mind he began folding and placing clothes into his brown suitcase along with the many pairs of white gloves that were already there because he would most definitely need those to hide his red left arm.

Lavi had a problem with the uniform, a big problem, it had no place for his hammer. At least not a place that would allow him to have easy access to it. Cause while he could put in the pocket of the uniform's slacks it would be hard to get it out if he was trying to avoid be hit by an akuma's poison or worse Kanda's sword. The blazer's inner pockets wouldn't be of much use either with them providing the same problem. He shrugged as he threw things into his suitcase. He'd think of something, he was a genius after all.

Lenalee had finished packing and it as relatively easy. With the uniforms and a few outfits in her suit case she decided to fill the last little bit of room with medical supplies as a just in case precaution. She hadn't the need to worry about shoes considering the only pair she's worn since she was young were here anti-akuma weapon. Now all that was left was for to wait for her three companions and they could make there way to Cross Academy where they would officially start there mission.

Kanda had very little to bring and he was currently waiting for the three that would accompany him. While he had no real interest in being with the others and especially a certain rabbit and moyashi and had even less interest in hearing their complaints about him leaving them and so he would wait. It wasn't long until Lenalee showed up and trailing behind her the shorty and the hyperactive rabbit. With the four regrouped they made their way to the train station where they would board a train and make a two day trip to the town closest to the school.

Kuran Kaname had been called to the chairman's office far to early for his race to be comfortable with and what he had been told troubled him. The school was to get four new transfer students -all human. The idea alone made him suspicious as it was uncommon to get transfers, let alone so many at once. He briefly wondered if they were hunters but then they wouldn't hide it if that was the case, mostly because the whole night class would be able to sense it but also because hunters did not care if the pureblood knew they were there to watch for any trouble coming from him or those under his lead. However, he would not throw the possibility out just yet. He would wait until he had the chance to meet the transfers in order to confirm his suspicions, to be rid of them or at least tone them down. It would be two days before they got here and while he would remain uncomfortable about the idea he would not let it worry him. He had better things to do. "Kaname Onii-sama." the pureblood let a gentle smile show as his most beloved greeted him and they made their way to lead the others to class.

One silver haired prefect was beyond pissed. With the sudden transfer of four students he was suspicious and the chairman had put him in charge of them, well three of them. The other prefect would be in charge of the female. Never-the-less, it did not change his attitude as he lay on the hay covered floor with the majestic White Lily nibbling on his hair. It was her way of being affectionate. A sigh escaped pale pink lips as the teen turned to his side swatted White Lily from his hair. He was going to end up bald before he graduated if he allowed her to keep doing such things. The chairman had been positively ecstatic as he told the lavender-eyed hunter of the new students. He was finding it increasingly difficult that the flamboyant man was once great and respected, even feared, hunter in his time. Zero just sighed again as he lay there skipping his nightly duties once again. At least he didn't have to worry about the younger Kuran scolding him for it anymore.

The train ride had been mostly uneventful. Mostly meaning the boys argued and Lenalee spent a lot of her time hitting them over the head. After a few hours Lavi had become restless and had taken to using both Kanda and Allen as his source of entertainment. Neither boy appreciated it thought Allen tolerated it far longer then Kanda had. It never took much for him to draw his kanata on the boy. Lenalee found herself sleeping a good portion of the way and informed her companions that they, too, should use the ride to catch up on lost sleep. Allen refused to sleep in the presence of the hyperactive rabbit so as not to have repeat of last time and Lavi had Mugen at his throat almost every time Kanda woke up. The four had the others on the train either ignoring them or watching them, wary of what could possibly be going on with the rather odd group. Now off the train the group made their way to their mission site. It was about and hour walk, give or take some odd minutes, until they would reach the school but considering they had walked much farther distances no one complained.

The four exorcists, with their bags in hand, made their way to the iron gate were they saw a girl with short, orange tinted hair and gentle brown eyes next to her stood a taller male with silver hair, angry lavender eyes and skin so pale he could have been made of porcelain. The group noticed the the two wore the black uniforms while another male, taller then the first, wore the same uniform only in white. His chocolate brown hair elegantly cascaded to his shoulders but it was mahogany eyes that made the group a bit wary of him. It was the girl who spoke first. "Hello and welcome to Cross Academy. I'm Wakaba Sayori." the girl bowed before gesturing to the silverette beside her. "This is Kiryū Zero. The two of us are the school's prefects." Before Sayori could even think of introducing the pureblood on the other side of her he did so himself. "Kuran Kaname, representative of the Night class. On their behalf I welcome you to Cross Academy." Kaname's voice was velvety but disinterested in the matter at hand. The four exorcists introduced themselves and Sayori explained that both Zero and herself would lead them to their dorms. Kaname watched as the group disappeared with a slight frown marring his perfect features as he made his way back to the moon dorms. The newcomers didn't give off the aura of a hunter, nor a vampire for that matter but it was not completely human. He could sense something...off about them. Even more more so on the short white haired one, Allen Walker he said his name was. These transfers could prove to be a problem and since he could not place what about them was different from the rest of the Day class, excluding Kiryū of course. He was another problem entirely.

The four exorcists were led to there rooms by the brooding silverette and a much sweeter Sayori. Neither Allen nor Kanda were happy to find out that they'd be sharing a room and when they began fighting Lenalee was quick to hit them over the head with her suitcase. Lavi seemed to be making fast friends with his roommate but it was wonder as to how long it would take for the hyperactive rabbit to drive him crazy. Lenalee followed the female prefect until she stopped and opened the door without knocking."I hope you don't mind but you'll be sharing a room with me." Sayori informed the slightly taller girl. Lenalee smiled. "I don't mind at all. You seem quite pleasant to be around but I hope you don't mind me intruding." Lenalee placed her suitcase on the empty bed to her left.

"Not at all. Its gotten a bit lonely actually, my past roommate is my best friend but she moved to the Night class and by default into the Moon dorms." Sayori gave a sad smile and slowly shook her head to rid herself of the depressing thoughts. "You should rest." Sayori started walking away but stopped as she heard Lenalee. "Are you not going to rest yourself?" She turned around and smiled. So far Lenalee reminded her of Yuuki but with a little more spunk if the way she hit both Allen and Kanda had anything to say about it. "I still have my nightly duties as a prefect to perform and I must also inform chairman Cross of your arrival." Sayori abandoned the room and left Lenalee alone with her thoughts. "Cross? Like General Cross..." Lenalee whispered before shaking her head. "Probably not, it would be too obvious." the purple eyed girl took her pigtails out and changed into her night clothes before she turned lights off and fell into a slumber that was much more pleasant then her rest on the train ride.


	2. II

II

Despite having prefect duties keeping her up late Sayori woke up pretty early, meaning she woke up before twelve. She looked at her clock and saw that it read eleven twenty-five. Thankful for there being no classes that day and being able to finally have a good sleep. She finally understood why Yuuki slept through so many glasses. After removing herself from the much too comfortable bed, she took a shower and brushed her teeth before getting dressed. She ran a brush through her short hair and was about to leave when she saw that Lenalee was no longer in bed. It was to be expected, really, she did sleep till almost noon after all.

The brown-eyed girl made her way to the moon dorms even though it was still way to early for them. Her friend, Yuuki, had kept some of her human habits and she still got up at the same time she always did. She reached the door and let herself in just as Yuuki was coming down the stairs. When the young pureblood spotted her taller human friend, she smiled. "Yori, I'm glad you came!" Yuuki seemed a little too excited and Sayori had to remind herself that this half of the schools population was still asleep and therefore Yuuki had no one to spend her day with. Both girls went up to the princess' room and Yuuki fetched a dress to show Sayori.

"It's beautiful, Yuuki. You'll look adorable in it." Yuuki blushed at the compliments. Yuuki had been Sayori's friend since junior high and remained so during the transition to high school and even through the girl's transformation into a pureblood. Yuuki was sweet, caring and naive to the point of being stupid but she wouldn't have it any other way. Though, she really didn't understand the whole idea of Yuuki supposedly being Kaname's wife to be even though he was her brother but she was willing to trust her friend on the matter. She was no vampire and she wasn't going to pretend to understand them just because she had the pureblood princess as her friend but it probably had something to do with the fact the their 'relationship' hasn't really changed, Yuuki was still the cute little girl who wanted and believed in fairy tale endings, well it's either that or Kaname moves slow as hell. It was because of these things, that Sayori found herself in the Moon dorms helping Yuuki into what her brother called a dress. There were more layers than she dared to count and weird strap things that went around Yuuki's arms but Sayori stepped back in hopes that she got it right.

Yuuki looked adorable. The dress was a pain to put on yet it looked surprisingly simple and could probably be worn for just about any occasion."Just like I said, Yuuki." Sayori smiled. Yuuki was about to say something when shouting could be heard followed by a loud crash and then even louder shouting.

Allen had woken up early and as always he had a monster appetite. After filling the black hole also known as his stomach, and effectively scaring some people, he walked around trying to map out the schools layout for future references. Unfortunately, Kanda had been doing the same and the two clashed. As it always did with these two, it turned into a full blown argument and eventually had the two trying to harm the other. They ran about the campus and due to the lack of knowledge of the grounds they ended up by the Moon dorms. Kanda and Allen barreled through the doors without realizing they were going to wake horrible night creatures.

Both boys stopped and slowly turned around as they felt a horrible monster like presence behind them. "What do you think you're doing?" came the controlling and demanding voice of Kuran Kaname. Before he could get an answer Lenalee and Lavi ran in. Apparently they were following the trouble makers. In anger, Lenalee hit both boys with a clipboard she was using to write notes about the school down. "Just what do you two think you're doing!?" Lenalee turned to Kaname and bowed. "I apologize for their behavior and I hope you can forgive them considering we had just arrived yesterday." Kaname seemed skeptical but nodded. "What's going on?" Both Yuuki and Sayori made their way down the stairs to see the cause of the commotion. Lavi recognized Sayori and pointed to the other two boys. She saw how they were the night before but Sayori had assumed that it was because they had to share a room. Both ex-prefect and her replacement made their way to group below were she noticed the older Kuran's stiffness. Sayori had always been good a reading people, even though Night class was a bit harder with Kaname himself being the hardest and Yuuki being the easiest. "Are you alright Kuran-san?" Sayori didn't know Kaname very well and she as sure he only tolerated her because of Yuuki but she as curious as to what was wrong with him. "Kaname Onii-san is something wrong?" Sayori smiled. There goes Yuuki, only noticing something wrong with the elder because someone else asked. Though it didn't surprise her that Yuuki didn't notice something was wrong. Sayori was well aware of the older Kuran hiding things from her precious friend. What it was, she didn't know but it was the one thing she disliked about him because whenever Yuuki finally noticed things didn't add up it upset her greatly. So much so that she would spend the night -day- in her old dorm room. Though with Lenalee there Yuuki probably wouldn't be able to do that anymore. "I am fine Yuuki. You need not to worry about me. How about you and Wakaba-san go back to your room and and I will meet you there in a bit." Kaname's voice was gentle. As it always was when he was talking to her, yet Sayori knew that Yuuki still wanted to protest.

Kaname was not stupid and he gave no reason for anyone to ever think he was. He could see the desire to protest the notion of her going back to her room with her human friend. Kaname respected Sayori, well she had as much respect as he would give to a human, she was an intelligent girl and he knew she could tell when he hid things. She never said anything about it and he knew she never would. The girl knew her place as a human, she would remain Yuuki's friend and she would keep her nose out of vampire business so long as Yuuki did not ask anything from her. Kaname figured she was as good of a friend as a human could be. She would not implant ideas into Yuuki's head. It was Yuuki herself who wanted to stay with the newcomers, however, Sayori would not make Yuuki do as he insisted either, for she saw no need in the young princess returning to her room and it was that quality that he disliked in her. The pureblood prince was about to tell her to head back once more when he felt anger and irritation head towards the Moon dorm.

The only difference between a day full of classes(if he actually goes to them) and a day of no classes is the amount of sleep. Getting to sleep in is one of the only things Zero actually looks forward to, well that and serving Kuran's head on a silver platter to a bunch of starved level E's. However, he was royally pissed off to be woken up, even if it was almost four in the afternoon and past time for any Day class student to be waking up. Zero halfheartedly brushed his teeth and got dressed in jeans and a purple t-shirt before he stomped to source of the inferior shouting that awoke him. He, however, did not expect to end up at the hated Moon dorms which only caused his bad mood to worsen. Zero was pretty sure the pissed off aura coming from him could rival any angry pureblood he was about to run into. No one disturbs his sleep. Period. Blame it on his inner vampire(that's what he did). His mood increasingly worsened as his vampire half wanted to submit to the half subdued anger he could feel from a hateful beast and his hunter half had him standing in a way that demanded he be told what was going on as he past through the entry of the Night class dorms. "What the hell is going on in here?" Zero hissed through his teeth. To say he was pissed would be an understatement, anyone currently gathered would be able to tell the the silverette was absolutely livid. Zero would not go away without a good reason and even then he probably wouldn't leave without knocking some heads together and shooting some purebloods.

A sigh escaped from pureblood lips and the elder Kuran turned to the very soul that lived to spite him. It wasn't hard for the exorcists, who haven't even been there for a full day, to notice that Kaname and Zero didn't get a long. At all. Young Allen Walker watched as both Zero and Kaname heatedly glared at on another. _If looks could kill. _Allen thought. He was pretty sure if they could both would be dead with no remains left and all innocent bystanders downed in the cross fire. The snowy haired teen sighed. He must have a death wish. "Um, excuse me, Kuran-san? I apologize for both myself and Kanda for bursting in here in an angry fit." Now that he was calm he could barely remember what they were arguing over anyway. When Kaname turned is cold stare to the other he was quite proud of himself for not flinching though it probably had something to do with his menacing master who he feared far more then the man with a cold glare. "Refrain from entering the Moon dorms at such hours. This half of the students remain asleep during the day due to our nightly schedule." While it was said with a polite guise Allen knew he didn't want them in the Moon dorms at all. Allen also felt as if there some unasked question hiding behind cold eyes. "You should just ask." And apparently he wasn't the only one who felt that way. Kanda angered far to easily. Eyes of onyx and mahogany clashed and Allen was sure Kanda wanted nothing more then to slice his Mugen through the other man. Allen sighed. He figured someone would find out he just expected Lavi or maybe even himself to be the one who revealed it. Not Kanda and most definitely not because he was pissed at someone for not asking. _Damn wannabe samurai. _Allen wanted rip his ponytail off and beat him with it, but he wouldn't. Lenalee whacked him with her clipboard...three times. He was happy. Though Lavi was suspicious of the sadistic grin that crept onto his friends face.

Both prefects and purebloods had many things running through their heads at the exorcists' display and all but the eldest Kuran wondered what the purple haired man was talking about. Though Zero had a guess. The group hadn't felt right when he met them and they didn't feel right now. Something was off. "What are you?" Zero scoffed. Leave it to Kuran. Zero watched as the short one sighed. The silverette figured he would be the one to answer. "We," Allen motioned to his group of four, "are exorcists. We exist to fight akuma, a creation made by the Millennium Earl." Allen continued to give the 'short' version of who they were. "Then if you are to fight such things, why are you here?" Sayori never saw the creatures Allen had mentioned and if that was the case she did not see why they would be at their school. A school that already had a problem with vampires. Allen chewed on his lower lip. He didn't want to reveal why they were there. If they knew about the innocence there was always the chance they would want to go after it. There was also the chance that the could be working with the Earl cause while his cursed eye told him that none of them were akuma that didn't mean they were innocent. Even if he wanted to believe they were. To his surprise it was Lenalee who decide for them. "There is a possibility that the object we are looking for is here. That would also mean, by default, that the object the akuma are looking for is also here for we are trying to find the same thing." Lenalee remained vague she would not tell them about the Innocence and if she wouldn't, the others would remain quite as well.

The others were stunned. To think such things existed. Monsters, monsters created from peoples own loved ones only to be killed by them so they can wear your skin. It was vile, disgusting, unheard of and had both girls ready to hurl but they would stay strong. Neither Sayori nor Yuuki would yield to the temptations of upchucking the last thing they ate. Zero didn't think anything worse then vampires could exist. If these so called exorcist were telling the truth then he has been proven wrong. Vampires may lie and kill but they do not prey on the weakness of those who mourn by giving back a loved one who will hate you for it and kill you shortly after. _That _is a whole other level of vile. It just might be as bad as it could get.

Kaname was not happy that such people had snuck into the school, even if it didn't take long for them to be found out, it was the fact that they got in at all and, even worse, the promise of such vile..._creatures _coming. The school could very well once again become a battle ground. He did not want such a thing to happen but, whether he liked it or not, he had no knowledge of such things existing. He had no way of knowing if these things could very well overpower them or if they were simply something even the weakest of his kind would not bat a lash at. There was only one thing he could think of for now. "You're going to explain this to Cross." Lenalee nodded, she figured they wouldn't just be let off the hook, even if she wished they could be. She, along with others, made their way to the chairman's office. All except Allen that is and it was Lavi who noticed. "Allen?" the red head called to his frozen friend before it clicked. _Did he just now recognize the name Cross? _Lavi thought with a small shake of his head. "Allen, I know what you're thinking and it's just too obvious plus is this really the kind of thing you see your old master doing?" When Lavi received no answer he started dragging Allen to the chairman's office.

After Lenalee and Allen explained everything once more they were surround by silence. The sandy blonde man seemed to be thinking deeply about something. Allen, Lavi and Lenalee felt like small children in trouble. Cross would be the upset mother, Kaname the pissed father and Kanda the rebellious brother who just didn't care and Lavi would not share that mental image with anyone but his own mind which was bad enough. The chairman straightened himself out until he was sitting straight. "I've come across your kind before. I will allow you to stay and search for your Innocence." the group stiffened. " However I do expect you to go to classes as was planned. I will also allow you to stay out past curfew to help your search." the group relaxed. "But I am upset that I was lied to about new students. Its a bit disappointing." And now Lenalee and Allen felt guilty. "We didn't necessarily want to lie to you, but you see my brother is very over protective and Cross Academy, until now has never been entered by our kind so he figured it would be best to pretend we were ordinary students." Lenalee tried her best to explain but she looked worried and when chairman Cross noticed, he gave the purple eyed girl a gentle smile. "It's alright and I understand why you would be concerned but please from now on inform me of such things." both Lenalee and Allen smiled as they bowed in appreciation. Kanda didn't trust the chairman and he didn't trust any of the other students he met so far and Lavi felt like something was off...something just didn't add up. _How did he know something was up with us and so soon. _


	3. III

III

"Please stop pushing." Sayori was having almost as much trouble as Yuuki used too with trying to keep the hoard of girls back, even though she wasn't _as _easy to push out of the way. As usual Zero's side of things was quiet, with every girl wishing they were on the other. The girls stopped as Zero sent his glare their way. Sighing, Sayori sent a grateful smile his way and received a small nod in return. Sayori wasn't as close to Zero as Yuuki might have been but since she has taken Yuuki's old job she would like to think that they are close enough to be considered friends. Though, if you ever asked Zero, he would deny it among many other things. She could see his softer side though. She could see that if not for the vampires, Zero would most likely have grown to have a much more gentler outlook on things, but unfortunately life did not go his way. She often found herself wondering what it would be like to know a more innocent Zero who had no knowledge of the darker things in life.

She was brought from her musings as all attention went to the gates as they opened revealing the Night class. Both Kurans were at the front of the line leading the way. As Yuuki spotted the prefects, she waved. "Hello Wakaba-san." The brown eyed prefect turned and spotted Lenalee stepping out of the crowd. "You may call me Sayori or just Yori." Lenalee nodded and agreed that the prefect could do the same. "Was there something you wanted Lenalee-san?" the girl in question nodded and leaned in closer to the prefect so any nearby students could not hear her. "Well after curfew we need to check around to see if we can spot any signs of Innocence being here." The female exorcist whispered. "Right, I'll have Kiryū get them." After they learned of the exorcists purpose the prefects agreed to letting them know when it was clear for them to be out and about.

Assuming it was safe, Zero went to the boy's part of the Sun dorms to get Allen, Lavi, and Kanda. Entering the door, he spotted the three of them sitting on the couches waiting in their school uniforms. The exorcists' had thought about wearing their Dark Order uniforms but decided against it in case straggling Day or Night class students caught them.

"Is it alright for us to start?" Zero nodded, answering the white haired exorcist's question. Silently the silverette turned and left so he could begin his duties patrolling for stray students and whatever else entered the campus, while the others searched for whatever they were looking for. Zero didn't care much.

Lenalee had left Sayori's side and made her way to the fountain at the center of the school to meet up with her comrades. "Are we ready?" She received three nods and they began their journey around the campus. "Well, where should we start?" Allen asked looking around. "I guess we should split up, gives us less work to do." Lavi suggested. "That works. I'll head to the forest in the west, Allen could take the east, Lavi the South and Kanda North." Lenalee received nods and the group split.

It was pretty uneventful and dark around the back of the school where Lavi was wandering. He was watching out for akuma and signs of Innocence when he heard growling. Expecting to see an akuma, Lavi turned around towards the sound grabbing his hammer. Before he was able to activate his weapon, he was knocked to the ground, his hammer flying somewhere out of his reach, and he felt something pierce his skin. Lavi could feel his blood leaving his body and started struggling to get whatever it was off of him. With an earsplitting cry, the heavy weight was off and Lavi stood grabbing his bleeding arm. With his visible eye, Lavi saw Sayori with a metal rod in her hands, attacking two demonic looking humans. Dying screams followed two echoing shots and they turn to dust. "What were they!" Sayori turned and spotted Lavi holding his arm. She gave him an apologetic smile and shook her head. "Not now, if there were two there might be more. Help me find the others." Lavi nodded, found his hammer and started searching for the others when they heard another gunshot. "Zero." Sayori ran towards the sound with Lavi following behind her.

The two of them reached the fountain and found Zero on the ground and the other exorcists attacking a large mechanical looking snake. Lenalee kicked it with her Dark boots, while Allen attacked it with his claw like hand effectively destroying it. "Zero!" Sayori yelled running over to the silver haired prefect. "What happened?" Allen sadly shook his head. "He was hit by the akuma's poison but I don't understand why the akuma's pentacles are taking so long to cover him. Normally he'd be dust by now." Lavi voiced. "I think I do." Sayori stood up and faced the school building. "Wait here, I'm going to get Kuran-san." The exorcists watched her run, not understanding why the night class student would be able to help.

Sayori had learned of Zero's ex-human status when she found him struggling against his hunger. Unsure of what she should do and feeling helpless, she ran to the Kuran siblings. She didn't care which one she found but she ran, literally, into the elder sibling first. He went to Zero but she didn't follow and to this day she isn't quite sure how he helped but she has some idea of how. "Kuran-san." Sayori, not one to be rude, walked straight into the classroom, ignoring the stares and glares form the other night class students, and headed straight for the pureblood. She did feel uneasy about having the vampires' stares on her but right now, Zero was more important than her discomfort. "What is it, Wakaba-san?" Hardly letting the pureblood prince to finish his question, she spoke. "I need to talk to you." Sayori walked out into the night with Kaname following. "May I inquire as to why you must talk to me." it was not a question, Sayori knew. "Kuran-san, Zero's dying and he needs help." Kaname's eyes widen a fraction before and gained control again. "How is this my business?" Sayori was not happy with his response and she returned his glare. Saving Zero was more important than the power she felt from his own glare. "I don't want to play mind games, Kuran-san. I find you to be a respectable person and while I know you and Kiryū are not the best of friends he needs your help. Zero's dying and he needs your help and you need to stop acting so careless and help the damn boy." Sayori did not know when the tears started running down her face and she did not know if it was from the anger at Kaname's lack of emotion or the sadness from losing a friend, or even anger at herself for not being there to help her friend.

Kuran just watched the prefect. "Fine, don't help him but Yuuki still cares for him so have fun trying to explain to her that he died because of how heartless you are." Sayori knew it was a low blow but she didn't care. She wasn't in her right mind. She was frantic and she didn't want the grumpy teen to die. Kaname sighed, "Very well." The pureblood watched as Sayori gave a small tearful smile of triumph and turned to lead Kaname to him, even though he could find him in his own. The two reached Zero and saw the exorcists gathered around him. "How is he?" Lavi looked to the prefect, "A few more pentacles showed up, but for some reason the poison is spreading through his body very slowly." Kaname went over, picked him up bridal style and made his way to the moon dorms with the others, Lavi explaining how akuma poison worked the whole way there.

Kaname brought Zero up to his room and left the exorcists in the lounge of the moon dorms. Kaname bit his wrist and put it to the unconscious teen's mouth. Kaname felt the wound starting to close and was about to pull it away to reopen it when he felt a pair of fangs attach to his wrist.

"There you go." Kaname had come to admire the grouchy level D as time passed ask him and he would deny it to his grave. He never told anyone and even faked arguments with him to keep others from finding out. He –dare he admit it— actually liked the silver haired hunter in some odd way. He never had to worry about Zero doing something simply because the pureblood asked him, though sometimes it did get annoying. However, getting everything you wanted simply because you are a pureblood got annoying as well. Kaname was pulled from his thoughts when he felt fangs leaving his skin. "Zero?" "Hmmmm." The hunter slowly lifted his eyelids revealing the lavender eyes underneath. Zero looked dazed and half asleep but better. The pentacles started fading away revealing the smooth pale skin underneath. "Ku….ran…" Zero began to fall unconscious again and Kaname allowed him to, figuring he would need the sleep.

The pureblood went back to the exorcists and could feel the worry coming from most of them in waves. "How is he, Kuran-san?" Sayori was worried she didn't understand what akuma poison could do or much of anything about the exorcists, but if what Lavi had said was true then she was sure the poison killed...and fast. Even going so far as to turn the victims to dust much like vampires. "Kiryū is fine and is currently resting. It would be wise to leave him for now, as this is not something I'm familiar with and it could be very risky if he left my sight." Everyone, except Kanda, sighed in relief, glad to know the grouchy silver haired prefect is in the clear for now. "If you don't mind me asking, Why is it that he was able to be cured if no one ever survived being blasted by an akuma?" Lavi, who was training to become a bookman, felt that this information was important and wanted to know. "You can say that Kiryū is…different." Was all the red head got from the vampire. "Lavi I think you should be more worried about that…um…injury to your arm." Lenalee watched as blood was soaking through his uniform jacket. "That would be wise, have Wakaba do it, she knows how to clean such a thing well." Lenalee looked at Sayori, who just nodded for them to follow her.

Sayori had led the exorcists to the Chairman's office. She opened the door and a dirty blonde haired man looked up from his desk. "Chairman Cross, can you help me? Bookman-san was bitten by a stray." Sayori did not want to give the vampires' secret away but she need the chairman to understand. "WHAT! I was bitten? What do mean a stray? That was no stray that was a freaky carnivorous human." Lavi seemed like he was about to hyperventilate after learning he was, in fact, bitten. "Ah, well we can't have that." The chairman got up and went to get a first aid kit. Everyone sat on the two couches in the office. Lavi was whimpering and Allen was trying to get him to take his shirt, vest and jacket off so they could see the wound. "Lavi just take them off, what if get's infected and they have to amputate your arm to keep it from spreading?" Lavi looked at Allen like he grew another head. "Hah!" While Lavi was distracted the white haired boy got his jacket off. "Now take off the rest." Allen demanded. "NOOO! It hurts!" Lavi whined. "Please Lavi." Lenalee was worrying the whole time, afraid the worst could happen. "Please listen Bookman-san. I do not wish to see another injured" Sayori pleaded. That's when everyone noticed she was pulling off one of her black thigh high sock, which was partly shredded. "Being bitten is the only thing worse than being clawed by one of them." At that time Chairman Cross came back with the first aid kit. "No! My darling prefect was hurt." Cross dropped the kit in Allen's lap and hugged Sayori until she could hardly breathe. She had quickly learned that becoming a prefect meant you were on the other end of the chairman's flamboyant behavior. "Um...Sir I don't think you're making it any better." Allen saw Sayori turning blue in the face and figured that she needed help. Cross let go and pouted. "Thanks Allen." The white haired exorcist just smiled and nodded in response. "Now take them off." Allen turned back to the difficult teen next to him. "Fine." Lavi reluctantly took the vest and shirt off and allowed Allen to clean and bandage the wound, while Sayori worked on the claw marks on her leg. "When did you get hurt? I didn't see any off them attack you." Lavi asked. "They can be really fast and hard to see to someone whose not use to dealing with them." Sayori kept wrapping the bandage around her upper left leg. "What are they?" "They're not human, not anymore, but they're definitely not akuma either."Sayori tried keeping things vague but Lavi was relentless when it came to information he didn't have. "Then what are they?" "Think about it." Sayori finished wrapping her injury and went back out to patrol for any more level E's. A prefect's job was never done.


	4. IV

IV

"Walker, Walker. Allen Walker!" The teacher slammed a book next to the white haired boy, startling him awake. The exorcists were getting less and less sleep and it seemed there late night searches were finally starting to catch up to them. "Ah, I'm sorry" Allen apologized. "Detention, Walker." Allen hung his head. "I tried waking you, but it didn't work. Were you up late again last night?" Sayori whispered. "Yeah." Allen and Sayori had become friends on his first day and Sayori was Allen's savor when it came to getting out of class without being pushed by the day class girl trying to get to the gates of the Moon dorm. It also helped that she knew their secret and was a prefect so avoiding the girls had become second nature. "Um excuse me, Walker-San, do you know where Kiryū-kun is?" A girl with round glasses and light brown hair in two low braids whispered. Allen shook his head 'no' and the girl just thanked him and went back to her studies. Allen sighed, Zero just woke up last night after being attacked by the level two akuma a week and a half ago. Yuuki told them that Zero was starting to get restless being stuck with the older Kuran, but the Chairman and everyone who knew about the incident(except Kanda, he doesn't care) didn't want to take any chances on something going wrong and it doesn't seem like Kaname minds too much. They group was pretty sure he was getting annoyed though.

_ Ring Ring Ring. _Allen sighed again, he had to stay after because he fell asleep in class. "Hey Allen." Sayori and Lavi said taking a seat on each side of him. The three of them were sitting in the front of the class because the teacher said to. "Why are you two here?" Allen asked, surprised that Sayori was there too. "We got detention." Lavi smiled and propped his feet on the desk. "Because you were sleeping." "So were you."Sayori shrugged, she'd fallen asleep a lot since taken over Yuuki's old duties. Allen didn't hear the teacher yell at them but figured it was because he himself was sleeping at the time. "Now, you three know why you're here, right?" The teacher had a gleam in his eyes that Lavi didn't seem to catch because he raised his hand and said, "Is it because you think we're super awesome and just needed extra time to bask in our awesomeness, especially mine. That's it isn't it?" Lavi jumped when a ruler slammed against the desk nest to his propped up feet. "Absolutely not!" "I think you're pushing you're luck." Allen whispered to his red haired friend. Lavi smiled weakly.

Sayori looked out the window and sighed. It was almost time from the class exchange and while Zero was out Allen was his replacement. She couldn't think of anyone other then Yuuki to take the job but using Night students were out of the question and no one wanted to explain why Zero needed a temporary replacement, so they need someone who already knew why and they could just ignore the questions asked. No one thought Lavi was a good idea, Lenalee didn't think she could deal with the yelling and pushing considering she could not give them a clipboard to the head like she could with the boys, and Kanda refused, unsurprisingly, though, he would have been the best for the job. Sayori was absolutely positive he could give out the 'Zero glare' or at least his own version of it. "Allen it's almost time for class exchange." Sayori whispered. "I know but what are we going to do?" "No talking!" The teacher yelled and carried on with his lecture. "Follow my lead." Allen whispered, not feeling the least bit sorry for what he was about to do. "I said no talking!" "I'm sorry sensei but Wakaba-san was just telling me how Lavi didn't understand anything you were saying and he was wondering if I could help him." Lavi perked up after hearing his named called. "Is this true Wakaba?" the man asked skeptically. "Yes sensei." Lavi looked confused and the teacher looked to be thinking. Sayori almost felt bad. Truly she did but Sayori was a young playful girl even if she did come off as more mature then the others and had no real interest in the Night class other then her friend and her prefect job. "Alright you may sit quietly while I talk to Bookman about this thoroughly." Both nodded their heads. "Now Bookman in the years following ….." Allen and Sayori quit listening. Lavi's eye grew wide when he realized what the other two had done, though it helped when he saw them sneaking out the room.

Screams could be heard as the gates started opening and the night class walked out with only the youngest Kuran in lead. "What, no prefects today?" As if on cue, two voices could be heard trying to get the girls to back away. "Please, everyone, calm down." Neither the female prefect nor the temporary stand in could get the group to calm. The squealing was rubbing Allen the wrong way. None of the girls he knew acted this way though the only girls he really knew were Lenalee and now Sayori. While Allen was the perfect gentleman, thanks to Mana, girls, booze, dept and anything else that could connect to his Master had become the bane of his existence. "CALM THE HELL DOWN!" The group listened as everyone could feel the dark aura coming from the white haired prefect and some would even swear they saw demon horns. No one thought such a loud voice could come from such a small boy. Allen smiled sweetly, "Thank you." His change in emotion had been so fast it almost gave all that were there whiplash as they tried to keep up. For once the girls were deathly silent has the night class students walked to class. Yuuki left the group telling them she would catch up and walked over to Allen and Sayori. "How's Zero?" Sayori asked with concern. "He's better. He's yelling and he's grumpy. He really doesn't like being near us." Yuuki weakly smiled. Sayori was heart broken. She new Yuuki still cared for the fiery hunter and she knew Zero was having problems with Yuuki being a pureblood. "Why? Does he have a grudge against the night class?" Allen tilted his head in a curious way. "You could say that," Sayori smiled, "but it's great to know he's good enough to yell at Name-kun." It was a nickname both girls used when the elder Kuran was not around. Both girls enjoyed teasing him just as they enjoyed teasing Zero plus it would always cheer her friend up for one reason or another. Sayori wouldn't dear say it to his face though, she'd like to keep her body in one piece for as long as she could.

Yuuki smiled and nodded in agreement. After all Zero wouldn't be Zero if he wasn't grumpy or yelling at someone. "I think the chairman is the only hunter that doesn't have a hate for us." Yuuki's eyes widened and she slapped a hand over her mouth. "Hunter?" Sayori's eyes widened at the sound of Allen's voice. "Um...later." Sayori told him. It wasn't her place to tell and she wasn't so sure if the chairman had any intention of them knowing. "I have to go, see you later Yori, Allen." Both waved goodbye to the pureblood princess as she ran off. "What did she mean by hunters?" Allen asked as they walked away from the gates. "I'll take you the chairman after we gather the others. Its easier if its explained only once."

Everyone was sitting in the Chairman's office waiting for the red head known as Lavi. The door opened and said red head walked through and flopped onto the nearest empty seat. "I hate you guys." He groaned. Sayori gave gave him a weak smile that just spelled sorry. "Lavi, what happened?" Lenalee looked worried for her friend. "Those two," Lavi pointed to the guilty party of Sayori, who was seconds away from verbally apologizing, and Allen, who was trying not to laugh. "Tricked the teacher into thinking I didn't get anything he was saying so he focused on me while they slipped out." Lavi accused. "Wakaba Sayori." The Chairman had a serious tone to his voice. He jumped out of his chair and glomped the unsuspecting girl, confusing everyone. "I'm so glad you learned how to use your surroundings to your advantage." The Chairman squealed. "Thank you?" She wheezed out. The flamboyant man let go of 'his' prefect and she greedily took air into her lungs. She will never be able to understand the chairman. Unlike everyone else, he wad the one person she couldn't read...at all.

"Okay, now what is it you wanted to gather the exorcist here to talk about?" The Chairman asked as he sat back in his seat. "Yuuki slipped, not greatly but she mentioned you being a hunter." Sayori answered. "Ah yes and I'm guessing little Allen over here heard." Both Sayori and Allen nodded. The Chairman sighed. "I guess it was only a matter of time and since I've gotten to know them better and they trust us to keep their exorcist secret it's okay for us to tell them." "Tell us what?" Kanda spoke for the first time today. Sighing Cross went into the explanation of vampires and vampire hunters. "So that thing that bit me was a vampire." Lavi paled and started screaming and running around until Lenalee hit him on the head with a book she found nearby. "I'm going to turn into a vampire." Lavi whined. "No you're not. What bit you was a rogue level E. They can't create vampires." Sayori quickly explained, hoping to calm the boy down. He was so dramatic. "Ah then is your friend Zero one too, a vampire I mean not a level E, since the akuma poison didn't work." Lenalee asked. "Yeah, but my cute little Zero is a level D vampire." Cross sighed and went to explain when he saw the confused looks. "Zero was human but he was bitten and turned into a vampire and he is somewhat unstable since he can turn into a level E if his craving for blood becomes too much." "So Kiryū was bitten and has to drink blood from humans and turned but Lavi won't." Kanda summarized. "Basically but Zero doesn't drink human blood. Lavi was bitten by a level E, but Zero was bitten by a pureblood, the only vampire who can turn humans but there aren't many left." Cross explained. "Oh and you're a vampire hunter, so you hunt vampires?" Lenalee was trying to grasp and keep all the new information that was being given. "I did but I have long since retired. Zero's one too." Cross explained. "But I thought he was a vampire." Allen voiced. "He is but my poor Zero was turned, he was born into a famous and powerful hunter family and was training to become one before the incident." "Oh." "Well that's all except that the whole night class are vampires as well and we currently have two purebloods attending the class." The Chairman sat back in his chair. Lavi's face paled. "Kay have fun on your search." Sayori was sure they thought her strange as she walked out the door, but she just couldn't help it.

"Go away Kuran let me go back to my room!" Zero yelled throwing whatever was in reach since his body was too weak to do much else. Kaname dodged everything and caught anything that was breakable as he waited for the hunter to run out of things to throw. Zero gave an aggravated moan as he flopped his head onto the pillows of Kaname's bed. "Are you done?" Kaname smirked. Zero didn't answer but when Kaname reached the edge of the bed Zero threw the pillow next to him, effectively hitting the pureblood in the face. Now it was Zero's turn to smirk as the pillow fell to the ground and Kaname tried to control his anger. "Must you do such childish things?" "What do you want me to do, you keep Bloody Rose out of reach and I can't do much else." Zero growled out angrily. "I expect you to stay still and not complain as I take care of you so you can get well and I can have my bed back." Kaname felt more like he was taken care of a child rather then a young adult. Curse himself for not leaving Zero to one of his inner circle. "Che, I never told you to sleep on the couch." Zero murmured. "Would you rather I sleep next to you? I was trying to respect your personal space but I don't mind as much as you might think." "Hn, like you ever respected anything of mine." Zero paused. "What do you mean you don't mind sleeping next to me?" Lavender eyes narrowed. "Kiryū I'm a vampire, our kind does not worry about such petty things." Lavender eyes rolled and their owner scoffed. "No kidding, I hadn't noticed." Zero was being sarcastic and Kaname knew it and it was most likely because he was with Yuuki, who was also his sister. "Kiryū, why are you being difficult and what did you mean about me not respecting anything of yours." "Nothing." Zero crossed his arms over his chest and turned his head away from the pureblood. He was not pouting. No most definitely not. "Kiryū." Kaname tried to get the hunter to explain but said hunter wasn't having it. "I said it was nothing. Go bother someone else if I have to stay here at least let me have some peace. Its bad enough it smells like you, you don't need to be here too." "It is my room Kiryū and I'm not taking the chances of the poison having a side effect and things get worse." "Hn." Zero turned so his back was facing the pureblood, which was very uncharacteristic of him and it almost made Kaname concerned considering he could never imagine Zero doing such a thing even if he was lying on his death bed. Kaname could hear the hunter's breathe even out and knew he was asleep. Standing up, the pureblood frowned and walked up to him but when he got no reaction he sighed and went to the other side of his bed and laid there, staring at the ceiling.


	5. V

Zero's Day

Zero felt better he was able to move his body a little more than before but he still couldn't walk and no one was letting him leave. At one point he thought about crawling back to his room but he had too much pride for that and he knew he'd be caught the second someone saw him or found out he wasn't in the damned purebloods room. The silver haired hunter was currently sitting on a chair Yuuki helped him too and was looking out the window without really seeing anything because he was lost in his thoughts. He was thinking about several thing,s some not so important and some things like when he first met Kamari.

"_Zero." Chairman Cross walked through the door. Zero turned to him. _

"_What." _

"_I need you to help me." Zero rolled his eyes and followed Cross outside. When he got there he saw Kaname holding an unconscious teenage girl. Zero only glared and made no move to do anything. _

"_Kiryuu could grab a hold of the girl". Zero didn't say anything but did grab the vermillion haired girl. _

"_Zero, please take her inside and help her." Zero did as told._

_Once inside Zero laid the unconscious girl on the couch and went into the kitchen. When he came back he saw that the girl was no longer there. At that time both cross and Kaname walked inside. _

"_Zero where is she?"_

"_I don't know I laid her on the couch and now she's gone."_

"_Well we have to find her."Cross went to look outside just in case she slips out the back door. Zero took the west and Kaname the east. Zero was about to give up when he heard crying from his room. He opened the door and at first saw nothing but then saw a figure huddled in the corner. The girl looked up, _

"_Who's there?" her voice was weak byt full of venom. Zero walked up to her and knelt down in front of the girl._

"_I'm Zero and you are in my room." _

_The girl didn't say anything but pushed herself in the corner even more. _

"_Get up cross is looking for you." Zero stood and offered a hand to the distressed teen who took it and stood. The first thing Zero noticed was that she had hair down to her waist and her irises were blood red._

"_Kamari__." The girl said. _

"_Hmm." _

"_That's my name, Kamari." Zero nodded and led her back to the living room. _

"_Zero you found her." Cross went to hug 'his' Zero, who moved out the way causing the chairman to hug Kamari instead. _

"_AHHH!" she screamed and struggled._

"_Sorry." The chairmen let go._

"_Anyway I would like to ask you some questions, young girl."_

"Kamari_, my name is Kamari." she said forcefully. _

"_Right, Kamari, do you mind if I ask you some questions than. Kamari went to sit on the couch next to __Zero. _

"_No, just don't try to hug me again."_

During that encounter we didn't learn much about her. Turned out she couldn't remember anything, Zero thought. Zero turned as he heard the door open.

"Kiryuu how are you feeling today?" Kaname asked.

"I was feeling great until you walked through the door."

"That's good; it's nice to know you are feeling better." Zero growled.

"When do I get to leave this place anyway?"

"When you are able to function on your own." Zero was about to say something but was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"What is it?"

"Zero has visitors."

"Send them in."

Kamari, Allen, and Lenalee entered the room.

"Hey Zero, how you feeling."

"I've been better." Zero mumbled. Kamari rolled her eyes.

"Is there anything we can do?" Lenalee asked.

"Unless you can get me out of this place, no."

"Oh."

"It's alright Lenalee, he's just grumpy." Kamari smiled at the female exorcist.

"Oh I almost forgot Lavi said 'hi' he'd be here himself but he's being chased by an angrier than usual Kanda." Zero only nodded.

"Well we'll leave you here to sulk, bye-bi."Kamari hooked arms with Allen and Lenalee's before walking out of the pureblood's room and out of the Moon dorms. That was a short visit,both men thought.

"Zero you've been sitting in that chair most of the day and it's almost midnight now. Maybe you should go to bed." Yuuki's been trying to get the stubborn hunter to move for a while and has yet to succeed.

"Yuuki just leave him there." Kaname was upset because Yuuki skipped school for Zero and the hunter was ignoring her.

"But Onii-san."

"Yuuki when the rest come back get today's lesson from one of them."

"Okay." Yuuki was about to walk out when the lights went out.

"Huh?" Zero looked from the window finally showing some reaction.

"What the hell happened?" Zero looked back out the window.

"Shit." Zero grabbed the ledge of the window and tried to stand up.

"Zero!" Yuuki was at his side as he almost fell.

"Zero, don't strain yourself. What got you so angry?" Zero put his hand on top of Yuuki's head and turned it to look out the window.

"What are those?" Yuuki asked with wide frightened eyes.

"It's those damn mechanical things that got me the first time and a hoard of level E's." Zero instinctively went in his jacket for his gun only to find nothing there.

"Damn it. Kuran, give me bloody Rose."

"Excuse me." Kaname raised an eyebrow at the hunter's demanding tone.

"I'm not going to have you run off and get hit again only to have Cross and Hishigia throw you back at me."

"Just give the damn thing to me. I'm not going to run off but I'm not going to have these things running around the school either." Kaname sighed and went to his desk draw. He picked up bloody rose and threw it at Zero you caught with the one hand that he wasn't using to hold onto the window sill. Cursing under his breath he used his foot to scoot the chair against the wall. Zero opened the window, sat on the ledge, put his feet on the chair and turned his body so he could face the outside world.

"What are you doing?" Zero chose to ignore the older pureblood and instead shot his gun hitting one of the level E's. For once he was actually glad to have his vampire eye sight.

**I'm sorry I'm such a failure at updating guys and really i don't have any excuses other than I'm awfully forgetful ^^;** **anyway i hope you like this chapter even though it's kinda short and thank you to all thoses who fave this story :3 plz review and tell me what you think **


	6. VI

VI

"My you have an interesting way to keep track what you deem yours." A man with wavy black hair and a golden pair of eyes said with interest. "To each their own, Tyki." Tyki looked at the man sitting in the chair next to him. Said man had short black hair and shining ice blue eyes. The man looked bored as he watched a silver haired teen with fiery lavender eyes argue with the elder pureblood. "So, Raven, why are you so interest in this boy anyway." Tyki rest his head in his hand and looked at the crystal ball that showed the silverette pointed a gun at the brunette who simply sighed and pushed the gun away. "He has a promise to keep." Tyki looked up the raven haired man. "That's it, a promise?" "You'll see Tyki Mikk." With that said, Raven stood up and left causing the crystal ball to lose its glow and image. "Tyki play with me." Rhode skipped into the room with the pink umbrella arguing the whole way.

It's been almost half a week and Aido couldn't find anything on the Kiryū family other than how they had been great and powerful hunters. "It really is starting to look hopeless." Aido sighed. "I don't understand how theses books only tell how powerful the Kiryū hunters were." Sayori closed the book in her hands. She had decided to help the blond vampire once she had found out he was trying to do. "It could be because they're hunter books." Aido grabbed the book from Sayori and carelessly flipped through it. "How did you get these anyways?" Sayori asked as she grabbed a new book and started looking through it. "Secret." Aido winked and put one finger to his lips. Sayori rolled her eyes and laughed at the playful vampire's antics. "What is with all the noise?" Takuma opened the door and saw Sayori hiding behind a book trying not to laugh as Aido flirted, it was more of a way to pass time than anything else. "So I'm guessing you didn't find anything." Takuma concluded. Sayori jumped up and knocked a pile of books over. "Not a thing." She walked past Takuma and out of the room.

"Maybe we should try looking in any books you have." Lavi sat on the couch with Zero, who was now able to move around on his own. "Seems like a good idea." Zero sighed noticing Sayori wasn't there. The prefects, exorcists, Kaname and Aido haven't gone to school since the fight bout four days ago. It was evening and they all were clad in casual clothes, Zero wearing clothes he, reluctantly, borrowed from the pureblood. Zero was brought back from his spacing out when he heard yelling from the blonde and the white haired exorcist. Zero turned to see Allen sitting on Aido's back bending his arm behind him. "AHHH! STOP, STOP IT HURTS!" "THEN TAKE IT BACK! TAKE IT BACK!" Allen yelled. No one really knew what Aido said to cause the normally polite and gentleman-like exorcist to lose his composure but he was obviously upset by it. They watched as Aido struggled causing Allen to move with him. Then suddenly they both stopped and Allen collapsed on top of him without a care. "I'm hungry." They both said in unison. Everyone in the room had an anime sweat drop. "Figures." Zero mumbled.

Everyone looked as the chairman walked through the Moon dorms with haste. "Another one went missing." The air grew uncomfortable as the group waited for someone to break the haunting silence and ask the question that was in everyone's mind. "Who is it this time?" Kaname finally asked deciding to take charge. Cross hesitated before deciding to just get it over with. "Wakaba Sayori." Everyone's eyes widened and a gasp could be heard from the stairs. Everyone turned to see Yuuki on the stair case with tears in her eyes. She ran back upstairs and into her room. Lenalee hesitated, she didn't know the vampire princess well but they had a mutual friend who had just gone missing. She got up and ran up the stairs to follow her. She hoped she would be able the girl even if only a little bit. "How could she be missing? She was with me not even that long ago!" Aido exclaimed. "We still don't know whose doing this and now we have someone after Zero." the Chairman looked older than his age and you could tell everything that's been going on was taking it's toll on him. "We'll figure this out chairman." Kaname reassured.

~Vampric Akuma~

"Raven! Play with me!" Rhode yelled. Raven looked away from his crystal ball to see the purple haired Noah holding the annoying pink umbrella. "Sure thing Rhode." Raven got up and they both left. Tyki, who didn't feel like playing with Rhode, looked at the crystal ball Raven always seemed so interested in and started to wonder what kind of promise made the boy worth taking.

**This is so short I could cry TT_TT**


	7. VII

VII

Zero had finally recovered enough to be allowed to go back to the sun dorms and attend classes, even though he didn't, due to everything going on. However, he was still forbidden from doing prefect duties and so Allen was still his fill in. Kanda had taken Sayori's place, as he was best fit to keep the girls at bay. For the first time the girls were silent as the night class passed by. Kanda frightened them as much as Zero had and they didn't dare to cross. Kaname and his inner circle were nowhere to be seen and that left Yuuki leading the remaining vampires to their classes, her expression somber as she could not find it in herself to smile. When the vampires where out of sight and the day class students walked back to their dorms, the prefect stand ins walked through the gate and eventually through the moon dorms door. What greeted them was all of Kaname's circle and himself, Lavi, Lenalee and Zero, who looked like was sulking but it's Zero so you can never be to sure. Once Allen and Kanda settled down. Kaname spoke. "Its the end of the week and we have nothing." Kaname stated. "Yeah, that just about sums it up." Aido agreed. "Then I believe we really should look through older books held by us." Everyone nodded. The exorcists left to continue their search for the Innocence and everyone else followed Kaname to the library.

Allen walked through the forest with Lavi, the four having decided apply the buddy system in case anything came up. "This place is already so unusual I don't even know if the Innocence would even stick out." Lavi grumbled as he kept watch for any level E's, akuma, or anything that could be the Innocence they were looking for. "I know but we have to keep looking anyway. Its our job." Lavi rolled his one good eye even though Allen couldn't see him. "Where do you think it could be hiding?" Allen looked back to ask his red haired companion. "The buildings seem to have anything unusual about them, you know other than being filled with vampires at night, so I'm going to guess that if there's any Innocence at all its got to be in these mini forests or whatever...what the hell?" Allen opened his mouth to say something but Lavi shushed him and covered his mouth. "Look." Lavi whispered and pointed to a Day class boy walking through the trees. "Where is he going?" Allen glared at Lavi and licked the hand covering his mouth. Lavi squealed and started wiping his hand on his uniform jeans. "What the hell Allen that's disgusting." Lavi whisper yelled Allen gave him a look the screamed 'duh'. "For the record, you don't have to worry about vampires attacking you, you taste awful." Allen wiped his mouth off with his sleeve. "Oh, ha ha ha, very funny shorty. Tell that to the one who already bit me." Lavi glared and Allen smirked. "Bad tastes." Lavi was about to say something when Allen shushed him. "Where the guy go?" Lavi looked around and shrugged. "Looks like we lost him...we better look for him. He might lead us somewhere important." Allen nodded in agreement and the pair took off to look for the boy.

In the library, vampire were scattered around surrounded by books and reading for anything important. "You find anything?" Kain asked. Aido shook his head. "These books are just saying how the Kiryūs killed so many level Es and law breaking vampires." Aido sighed and put his current book in the reject pile before grabbing another one. They continued there search and the older the books got the more the Kiryūs came up. "This one says that they used to attend vampire meetings." Ruka held an old worn brown covered book. "Why would they be attending meetings with vampires?" Aido looked over Ruka's shoulder. The sandy haired girl shrugged. "Just says they were trying to convince them to come back." "So does that mean they used to work with vampires?" Ruka shrugged again. "Doesn't say." Aido rolled his eyes. "So informative."

Zero, noticing that the older the book the more they found out, went to the oldest books and picked a few up. He walked back to his spot at a table he had all to himself. He set the pile of books down. Sitting, he grabbed the top one and started reading. Yuuki entered the library but upon seeing how busy everyone was she made to leave. Kaname caught her before she left. Together they talked in hushed tones before Yuuki left and Kaname made his way back to the books. The pureblood took a seat next to Zero and grabbed a book off the pile.

"No one's finding anything seemingly important." Kaname pointed out.

"Yeah, well it's not exactly how anyone wants to spend their night. Plus some are worried about how Yuuki's taking Sayori's disappearance? Allen doesn't seem to happy about it himself." Kaname looked to Zero as he turned another page in his book. Kaname was surprised Zero held, though small, a decent conversation without yelling at him. Kaname hummed as he continued to leaf through the book. He stopped on something that caught his interest and continued to read.

_The Kiryūs, though once one of the most powerful families, has betrayed their kind and left only to come back and destroy us. Taking sides with the hunters who continuously track down our every move in hopes to get rid of us. Yet despite all this their long time allies, the head of the Kurans, does not feel the slightest bit of anger towards them. However, it does not seem to be that way with the whole family._

Kaname stopped reading there. He never heard of the the Kiryūs having any affiliation with his ancestors and they never came up when his mother was teaching him the history of their family. What was even more surprising was that this passage implied that the Kiryūs weren't always hunters. Kaname was brought from thoughts by the sound of a book falling on the table. Kaname looked to the silver haired hunter only to see look of horror and shock. After getting over it he seemed to be going back and forth between anger and disgust.

While Zero was deciding on what to feel, Kaname took the offending book and read through the page until he came across what disturbed the hunter.

Allen and Lavi snuck through the trees, having finally caught up to the boy they saw before. Trying to stay light on their feet and make as little noise as possible. They followed him as he came into a small clearing where a large tree stood in the center. "Somethings not right." Allen nodded in agreement. The boy made his way to the large tree. Like a door, a rectangular piece of bark swung open, releasing a blinding light. The exorcist had cover their eyes and look away, unable to find out what was happening. As the light died down the turned back to the tree. Nothing was out of the ordinary other than the events that had transpired and the fact the boy was no where to be seen. Lavi and Allen looked toward the other and nodded. They had to tell the others.

_Not the most powerful pureblood family but definitely one of them, the Kiryūs helped keep watch over the vampire world. However that stopped when the Kiryūs began to delude their pure blood with hunters blood. The family eventually left the vampire world and the family slowly but surely ended up as full fledged hunters that hunted vampires like cattle._

Kaname dropped the book, surprised at what he just read. "What the hell!" Zero yelled. He must have gone with anger. "Your books are faulty Kuran! This better be a bloodsucker's sick ideal of a joke!" everyone stopped searching, figuring that the hunter and pureblood must have found something. Zero must have decided on both anger and disgust. "These books weren't written just to upset you, Kiryū." Kaname said calmly but his patience would began to slip if Zero pressed too much. "Then what the hell is this!" both vampires were now standing and Zero had the book shoved in Kaname's face. "I believe it's a book on how your so called great hunter family began." Kaname had a small smirk and pushed the book out of his face. Zero growled knowing Kaname was saying it in a way that would add fire to his anger. "Before you continue to argue, mind telling us what it actually says." Takuma tried to say it in a way that would no anger his friend and leader. Yuuki reentered to library, curious at what all the yelling could be about. Zero slammed the book down wanting nothing to do with it and began to make his way out of the moon dorms. "According to this book, the Kiryū's were once a pureblood family until they began to mate with hunters." Kaname watched his inner circle's different reactions. There was disgust, surprise, amused, intrigued, and even confusion among the group. "So, wait, Kiryū's ancestors were once vampires?" Aido received a nod. "They deluded their blood with hunters and now Kiryū, the last of his family, is considered a full hunter and as it seems no one remembers his family ever being vampires." Aido received another nod. "I can't believe that, Kaname-sama." Aido crossed his arms and the group all agreed with Aido for once. Yuuki stood in shock before coming to her senses and running out to try and catch up with the silver haired hybrid.

"Zero! Zero!" the petite girl caught up with the angry hunter as he continued to ignore her. "Zero please. You've been ignoring me since I found out about my bloodline. I know you hate vampires and the fact that your ancestors were ones must upset you." Yuuki latched on to the hunters arm and he stopped walking. "I can't pretend to know what you're going through, my life wasn't like yours but I can't help you if you don't talk to me. I love you, Zero. You were, are, one of my closest friends, the closest because not only are you my friend you are my brother. We grew up together, you can't just throw that away because of something I had no choice in. I'm not a little girl anymore, you can't keep protecting me and you can't pretend that I'll never out grow being naive. That's not how life works. I won't stand for you pretending we never met anymore. This is a crucial time, I understand that. You just found out something unbelievably shocking. You need a friend." Yuuki had tears streaming down her face but her voice was strong, a lesson Kaname taught her. "Yuuki." Zero started, trying to pry the girl's fingers from arm. "No! I am pureblood princess Yuuki, I will not allow you to forget me. I will chain you to a wall if that's what it takes." Zero turned to face the girl, shocked. Never has Yuuki taken charge herself, she had always let someone else to do it. She was suppose to be cute, innocent and naive. She was suppose to be supportive and silly. She wasn't suppose to grow up, she was never meant to take charge, she had people to do that for her. The crying girl standing in front of Zero was no longer the Yuuki the little girl he grew up with, and therefore no longer the little girl who became a vampire and betrayed him. This Yuuki was a pureblood princess intent on gaining his friendship. This Yuuki was new, he didn't fall in with love this girl but she was someone he could tolerate just like everyone else at the school. The school that was his only home and was now in danger no matter what his families history was.

"Hello, pureblood princess Yuuki, I'm Kiryū Zero." Yuuki's eyes widened and then a wide smile spread across her tear stained face. "It's nice to meet you." she laughed.


	8. VIII

VIII

Four exorcists made their way through the the school's collection of trees, Lavi leading the way due to his photographic memory. "Are you sure this is the right way?" Lenalee asked as they moved further in and the trees began to grow closer together. "Positive." Lenalee looked to Allen, who only shrugged. He couldn't tell one tree from another, he was paying more attention to the boy they were following than their surroundings. "There." Lavi pointed to the clearing with the large tree. "That's where the kid disappeared." Lenalee stepped away from the trees and into the clearing. "Nothing seems odd about the place." Lenalee spun around, trying to see if there was anything that would give way to the fact there was Innocence there. The others entered the clearing, looking for anything unusual. Allen made his way toward the tree and placed an uncertain hand on the trunk of it. "I know we weren't seeing things." Allen made his way the tree with right hand on it's trunk. "And yet nothing is out of place...I'm going to check above." Lenalee activated her Dark Boots and jumped into the sky. She circled around the area but even from above the place was the same. She landed, shaking her head. "Nothing." the pigtailed girl sighed. "This is a waste of time." Kanda started making his way back to the dorms. The other three followed slowly. "Do you think we should tell the others?" Allen asked as they moved farther from the tree. "Probably, with all the crazy going on, I wouldn't be surprised if they told us it was normal." Lavi grinned as Allen rolled his eyes and Lenalee tried not to laugh.

"He disappeared?" Allen and Lavi nodded. "And the tree made a door?" the duo nodded again. "So he disappeared into the tree?" they nodded but then stopped themselves and shrugged. Kaname sighed and rubbed his temples. Part of him was inclined to think the two were crazy but after everything that's happened since their arrival, he was inclined to believe in almost anything. "So you believe this tree has what you're looking for?" Three of the four exorcist nodded, Kanda just grunted. "I thought of asking Kanda or Allen to cut through the tree but if it really is taking the students here...I don't have clue where they could be going so I decided against it." Lenalee explained. Kaname nodded and looked around the room.

Most of everyone was looking towards him waiting for what he had to say, Zero was the only one who was resting his head against his open palm and had his lavender eyes hidden behind pale eyelids. Kaname knew that, despite how it looked, the hunter was still listening. He doesn't know exactly of what happened, just the vague details Yuuki had told him, but the vampire princess had come back too the dorms with a face splitting grin and seeming quit pleased with herself. He sighed and nodded. "We'll what we can pick up from it." "You can't seriously believe this Kaname-sama!" Ruka and Aido stood up, refusing to believe in the ridiculous notion of a tree eating the students. Lavi shrugged. "Weirder things have been said, heard, seen and done." The red head stood up, ready to lead the way back to tree. Allen stood up next to him, also ready to leave the dorms. "You would know." he murmured before heading out the doors. "That's right...wait! Allen, what does that mean." Lavi yelled as he ran after his snowy haired friend. Kaname wanted to roll his eyes and if he hadn't seen the hyperactive rabbit in action himself, he would have assumed they just let anyone become an exorcist.

Kaname had mimicked Allen's earlier actions, resting his hand against the tree and circling it. The rest of his inner circle checked the trees surrounding the clearing. When nothing unusual jumped out at them they watched their pureblood inspect the large tree. Kaname stopped in front of it and removed his hand. "Somethings off. This tree as a familiar feeling to you exorcists." the vampires turned at the sounds of cheering from Lavi and Allen. "Knew we weren't crazy!" Lavi hollered, then remembered it was late at night and quieted down. Lenalee put a finger to her lips in a 'be quiet' motion. Lavi gave a sheepish smile.

Everyone had gone back to their dorms either to rest or to waste whatever was left of the night away. Kaname was resting on his couch, thinking of the disappearing students and the tree the exorcists lead him to. Whatever was giving the tree its mysterious ability to attract students and trap them was the same thing that differed the exorcists from humans. The pureblood could tell the while it was part of their aura it was separate, except for Allen. What separated them was very much attached to the silver-blue eyed exorcist, as much a part of him as his heart. It was peculiar and would be lying to himself if he said he didn't want to know what it was.

It was two later that everyone had met in the Moon dorms again. "We spend a lot of time here." Lavi murmured. Kanda grunted in agreement...at least that's what Lavi was assuming it was. The vampires stop speaking as their pureblood came down the stairs. Shrugging the exorcists done the same. "Before we help you any further, I believe we are entitled to know what it is that's making the students attracted to that tree and trapping them there."Kaname stood tall, his posture demanding he be giving the information. Kanda glared, refusing to give anything away. They may have been getting some help from them but that didn't mean he trusted them. The other three stared at each other, silently communicating. They nodded then turned to the imposing pureblood. "What we're looking for is called Innocence." Lenalee then proceeded to give the short version of what Innocence was. She could see them some of the others weren't completely grasping what she was saying but Kaname was and at the moment that was more important. "There are two types of Innocence. Most of the order are equipment types, their innocence is made in to weapon like my boots, Lavi's hammer or Kanda's sword." Lenalee activated her Dark Boots as an example and Lavi showed in inactive hammer. "The other and less common is the parasitic type, like Allen." Allen looked uncomfortable and was clenching his arm, not really wanting to show his arm but understanding why the girl was mentioning it. After a mental war with himself he tore his white glove off and lifted up his sleeve to reveal twisted red skin and black nails with his Innocence embedded on the back of his hand. The others couldn't really stop themselves form starring, its not everyday they saw something so unusual. Allen, unable to stand the stares any longer activated is anti-akuma weapon, replacing his warped rend arm for a large silver claw-like one instead.

Kaname nodded. "Then we'll continue to help, though I have never dealt with anything of the sort." Lenalee and Allen deactivated their weapons, Allen quickly recovering his arm and pulling on his glove. "So how do we save the students from the tree?" Allen asked. Kaname looked to the blond genius of his group only to receive a shaking head. "That's going to take some time to figure out." Aido answered.


	9. IX

IX

The sound of weapons clashing and guns firing was all that was heard as students where escorted into a special safe house under the school. "What the hell?" Zero's gun was fired again. The night class along with the exorcists and Zero were all engaged with a new monster.

The day started out simple enough. There was no school so everyone was lounging and hanging out with their friends. The vampires were more than likely still asleep, Zero was no where to be found and probably out doing his own thing and worrying his head with his family's past, Yuuki was trying to keep herself entertained since she still wasn't used to vampire sleeping habits and the exorcists took this opportunity to try and find something new about the tree that more than likely held the Innocence they were looking for. They split into two groups: Lenalee and Kanda, and Allen and Lavi. "Ugh. I never want to see another vampire so long as I live after this." the red head grumbled as he trudged through the trees. Hoping to spot something they might of missed since they now had the sun shining above. "And what if you don't know they're a vampire?" Allen asked, trying to navigate through trees and roots. "Trust me, I'll know, with the pointy fangs, the hissing and the biting...I'll know." Allen laughed as he watched Lavi talk with his hands about the vampires. "Besides I thought vampires were all, I sleep in a coffin and live in a creepy castle and if I go into the sunlight I 'll die and burn to a crisp." Lavi continued to walk over tree roots as he talked to his companion. "I thing they turn to a crisp before they die and maybe there are different types of vampires...I wouldn't know, I'm not one." Allen followed almost tripping over roots here and there. "Yeah well, Krory was more of a vampire than they are and he's not even a real vampire!" Lavi exclaimed. "I wonder how he's doing?" Allen turns to see Lavi giving him a dead pan look. "What?" "That's what you get from all of that?" Lavi saw Allen blink in confusion and he gave up. He cares for his friend, he really does, but sometimes the guy can be totally dense. Allen just shrugged and continued the search. He stopped when he kicked something. Looking down he saw the weapon Sayori carried on her. Allen went to get his friend's attention and froze. "Lavi...Lavi!" Allen whisper yells as Lavi continues his internal rant at how naive and dense Allen can be. "Lavi...Laviiiiiiiiiiiiiii!" Allen continued to whisper yell to his friend this time going so far as to pull on his arm. "Huh...what?" Allen made a shushing motion and pointed ahead of them. Lavi looked and froze.

Up ahead through the trees and bushes they could make out a vampire drinking from what looked like one of the male students. It stood up when it was finished and pentacles began to show on the boys body. Shortly after he was nothing more than dust in a cross academy uniform. "But I thought..." Allen began to whisper but was cut off when Lavi covered his mouth. The vampire sniffed the air and turned to face them. There was no doubt in Lavi's mind that the vampire could see them. He began to reach for his hammer and like a bullet the vampire charged straight towards them. Allen removed and activated his innocents. Once the vampire was close enough Allen began to shoot at it. However, it shed it vampire skin and turned into a deranged almost human shaped akuma. "What the hell is this?!" Lavi exclaimed as he sheltered himself and Allen behind his oversized hammer from the akuma's shots. Once it stopped Lavi took the opportunity to hit it down with his hammer hopping to smash it into the ground. The akuma touched the floor and pushed against the hammer. Allen began to shoot at it again, while it struggled with Lavi. The akuma, hit with the force of Allen's shots, slammed against a nearby tree. "You think it's done." Allen looked to see the akuma full of holes. "I most certainly hope so. I don't even think that thing was an akuma." Allen looked at Lavi in disbelieve. "Then what was it?" "Well it was drinking that students blood...we never encountered an akuma that could do that." Allen nodded and looked back to the...monster they just beat.

Allen eyes widened. "Lavi...what were told about vampires healing abilities?" Lavi was looking around, making sure no others were going to come out. "They heal pretty quickly though the more damage there is the slower they heal. From what I understand they can heal from just about anything and about thirty to forty times faster than we can...why?" Lavi turned to Allen to see his face drained of color as he pointed to the monster. Lavi looked. The things wounds were almost gone and it was beginning to get up. "You have got to be kidding me?" "I wish." the two exorcists readied their weapons. In the distance something could be seem heading toward the pair. "Please tell me that's not another one." Lavi groaned. "I don't think so, it looks like...Timcanpy!" the golden golem quickly made its way to Allen and shortly after he could her Komui's voice. "Allen...Allen how is everything?" "Komui!" Allen heard Lavi's hammer crush into the ground and looked to see Lavi continuously hitting the monster. "Allen it won't die..why won't it die, Allen?" the scene was kind of comical though really it shouldn't have been. The akuma like monster really wouldn't stop healing itself. "Allen what going on?" Komui's voice came form Timcanpy, who sat on his shoulder watching Lavi. "Well we think we found the Innocence and we just encountered this strange akuma like monster..." Allen was sure that if Lavi kept hitting it as fast as he was, the monster wouldn't be able to recover fast enough to stop it. "Is Lavi with you?" this time it was Bookman's voice coming form Timcanpy. "Yes..but um...he's kinda of...busy." "Lavi!" Timcanpy yelled with Bookman's voice as he flew over to rest on Lavi's head. "I'm a bit busy you old panda...did you know this place was crawling with vampires?" the crashing of his hammer continued. "Is it...hmm...Allen said you two encountered a strange akuma like monster, explain it to me." Lavi quickly looked to Allen, who took over and began to shoot the abomination. "We first thought it was a vampire because we found it drinking from one of the academy's students but then it found us and charged. When Allen shot at it, it shed it's vampire disguise and turned into this deranged human shaped akuma look alike. We took it down but it won't die. It keeps healing itself. I don't know if its a vampire or an akuma." "Hmm...you idiot!" Lavi cringed as Bookman's voice screeched from the little golem. "Did it ever cross your mind that they could be vampires brought back as akuma. Its possible that instead of humans the Earl is using vampires and they just retained some of their vampric abilities." Bookman finished and Lavi was ready to bang his head against a tree. Why didn't he think of that himself. "Then how do we-" Lavi didn't finish because he was answered.

Zero was wandering the area when he came across Lavi talking to Timcanpy and Allen shooting...something. Allen's shooting was slowing down and the thing was healing itself. Zero could sense the vampire-like aura around it, even if it was slightly different. He pulled out Blood Rose and fired three shots that mixed in with Allen's. The thing screeched and then deteriorated."What was that?" Bookman asked. "Our solution."Lavi ended the transmission and Timcanpy flew onto Allen's head. Said exorcist sighed, glad the thing was gone. "I never want to see another one of those things again." Zero gave him a look. "It was a vampire who was brought back as an akuma." Allen and Zero looked to Lavi. "Great, nice to know they got stronger, cause they weren't bad enough." Allen huffed and pouted slightly. Zero just scoffed. He saw the sun glint of something in Allen's hand. The teen noticed where Zero was looking and held the weapon out to him. "I believe this is Sayori's. I found it before that thing attacked." Zero nodded and took Artemis from the exorcist. "It was Yuuki's before she was turned."

The three left the forest ready to tell the other of what they discovered only to find everything in chaos. The chairman and Yagari were escorting the many day class to students into an underground safe house. The vampires were holding off the monsters. Lenalee was in the air, her boots hitting against the enemy as she soared gracefully through the air and Kanda was a fury of organized chaos as Mugen's 'illusions' and blade attacked the enemy. The three quickly jumped into the battle to help. Weapons meeting their targets and gun shots is all that could be heard. "There's no way we'll be able to beat them. There is to many of them." Yuuki was still unused to using her pureblood powers so relentlessly. Zero briefly wondered if her prince even knew she was out here in all the chaos. "Yuuki!" The silverette called for her, hoping she could hear him. She turned, narrowly avoiding being attack. He held up Artemis before throwing it to her. She used it in the battle with Rido and he was hoping she would be able to use it again. The petite almost didn't catch it as she had to evade an attack. The rod shocked her at first before it took the form of a scythe. Yuuki could have cried tears of joy if she wasn't in the middle of such a crisis. She far more accustomed to using the weapon them her vampric powers. She turned to the ex-human and nodded he thanks before charging to attack. "They're a vampire and akuma combination. They heal themselves as we attack. We need to work together or nothing will work. Vampire abilities and Hunter weapons won't get rid of the akuma part of them and while of innocents kills the akuma part the vampire part heals itself to fast for the innocents to work." Lavi shouted over the chaos. Quickly Kaname order the vampires to form groups and match up with an exorcists and told another group to keep the enemy herded in one spot. Allen and Zero were shooting the monsters in perfect synchronization. Aido stayed with no one group as he froze every enemy in range for the exorcists break to pieces but he covered for Zero when he had to reload. Lenalee's enemies are electrocuted by one Touya Rima before she kicked them into submission. Ruka was covered by Kain and Kanda as she used her abilities to get the vampire-akuma creatures to attack each other. Senri used his blood whips as Lavi used his hammer to end the, admittedly, creepy creatures. Takuma was with Kaien to protect the students while Yagari joined the battle. All the while Kaname and Seiren helped to keep any monsters from straying. "There is no way we can end this." Yuuki shouted from behind Lavi;s hammer that was currently shielding her, Lavi and Senri. "We're going to need more exorcists." Allen shouted in response. He was already beginning to strain himself and he isn't sure how much longer he could keep his innocence activated. There was a scream that was quickly acknowledged as the sound of Lavi getting hit. Yuuki and Senri had scattered minutes before his attack. His hammer shrunk and pentacles begun to cover his body. Senri was attacking and therefore oblivious to the fact someone made their way to the fallen red head and was using him for a meal. No one could stop what they were doing to help there lost comrade but as Allen continued to fight with tears now in his eyes, Lavi stayed in his mind. Allen wouldn't have been surprised if he was the only exorcist who heard it. His group was closest and with a the chaotic noise it was almost impossible to hear anything.

"What the hell?" Zero fired, again, hitting his target. Allen looked with Zero to see that Lenalee disappeared and a black shadowed figure was jumping from monster to monster. Each was weakened once the shadow left. Allen and Zero made quick use of this knowledge and began shooting after the figure careful not to hit it but the beast it just left. "ALL INJURED PLEASE COME THIS WAY!" Lenalee's shout was heard and Allen turned to see Miranda's Time Record in motion over the entrance to the underground safe house. Allen refocuses on fighting and was surprised when he saw Lavi's hammer back in action. With there new help the hybrid akuma became easier to beat. The exorcists and hunters made excellent use of Miranda's ability and even the vampires if a wound was taking to long to heal. Quickly the enemy was defeated and the group was past exhausted.

The school grounds were a mess full of leftover dead akuma and tired fighters. The sun was setting and the moon rising. "I think I could live peacefully if I hid myself away in isolation." Lavi commented as he lay on the ground. He was quickly enclosed in a death hug by Allen. "Whoa, little moyashi...whats...the matter?" Lavi managed to wheeze out as Allen continued to squeeze the air out of him. "I though you were dead that's what." Reluctantly, Allen let him go. "That would be my doing." Krory walked up to where the two boys sat on the ground. Now knowing that Krory was there Allen quickly linked that he was the jumping shadow he saw with Zero. Lavi's face lost all color. "Thank you for the meal Mr. Lavi." Krory chuckled as Lavi bolted up and ran. "I though he was tired." Lenalee came over. "Apparently he's never to tired to run if his life's in danger." Allen laughed and stood up. "How did you and Miranda get here so fast anyway?" Allen asked. "Komui sent us to come check on you because he hadn't heard from anyone in a while. It was while after we left that he told us via golem to hurry up because he believed there was a serious danger." Krory finished and Allen smiled, he could tell Krory's akuma blood induced rush was wearing off as his confident stance became more timid. "I'm just glad you got here when you did. Any later and I think we would have been done for." Takuma came up to the group smiling as usual. "I'm Ichijo Takuma, nice to meet you." the blonde held his hand out. Krory, hesitant at first, grabbed it and they shook hands. "Arystar Krory the third." Takuma nodded. "I swear it's like a vampire and an akuma had a screwed up love child and then the mother was on crack the whole time she was prego!" Aido made his way the ever growing group with Ruka and Yuuki. "You have such a way with words." Ruka said sarcastically and Yuuki laughed. "I know." the blond smirked. Everyone was starting to gather together. Kaname and the rest of his inner circle made their way over as did Yagari and Zero. Even Lavi came back after doing whatever it was he did. Kaien and Miranda stayed with the students trying to keep them calm. Allen looked around to take in account of everyone's injuries noticed that hair ties and battles didn't mix. Kanda's girly hair was down as was Yuuki's, who had put up at the realization of battle. After Krory was introduced to everyone they made their way to the moon dorms. The school yard was trashed full of trees and leaves but the buildings stayed mostly intact thanks to Kaname's idea of keeping the enemy herded in one spot.

"I mentioned this earlier but I really could use some isolation from the world." Lavi sighed from his seat. "Wouldn't you feel guilty knowing everyone was being attacked while you hid." Lenalee commented. "I guess..." Lavi sighed out. "I wouldn't." Zero lazily spoke and had a couch pillow thrown at him by Yuuki. Zero raised a brow at her and she pouted. "You should feel a bit bad about it." Zero rolled his eyes. "So what are we going to do with all this crazy?" Aido asked. "We now know Kiryū's ancestors were once purebloods." Kaname was interrupted by a growl form Zero. "Suck it up." Aido cut in. "It could be the reason why this mystery man wants Zero. He is the last of the Kiryū line." Kaname continued as if nothing happened. "Wait what? This guy isn't going to bite people in the middle of night and turn people into freaky mindless monsters because his ancestors were pureblood. I'll turn into some freak vampire with no mind. OhMyGod I'm gonna die." Zero threw the pillow at Lavi. "You already knew Zero was a vampire and you didn't mind him." Lenalee pointed out. "That was before the possibility of being turned into a creepy vampire with no mind." the girl rolled violet eyes. "Kiryū can't turn humans. That was obvious when he bit Yuuki and she remained human." Kaname pointed out. "Hey is it possible this guy after Kiryū is helping the Earl?" Krory asked. "That...actually would make sense. If Zero's ancestors were pureblood vampires then its entirely possible that this guy is a vampire. The Earl never thought of using vampires before so for him to start now wouldn't make sense unless another vampire brought the idea up." Lavi finished. "Great so we just have to find this vampire and the best why to do that is..." Aido trailed off as everyone looked to Zero. "No way in hell!" Zero shouted and made his way to the doors. He had no clue what they had in mind but he wasn't going to stay to find out. He tried to open and they wouldn't budge, he turned around to glare at Kaname. "Now, now Kiryū. We can't have you disappearing on us." Kaname smirked. "You sick bas-" Zero was cut off as Yuuki used her pureblood strength to drag him away from the doors and up the stairs.

**Longest chapter so far :D**


	10. X

**A/N: OMG what is this...an update?**** Alright, I know I've seriously neglected this story oh so badly. I won't lie, I have no excuse for as to why but I haven't had internet for the past two/two and a half weeks, so I've been going through the chapters and fixing them. I got rid of my OC and replaced her with Sayori. So if this really is an update for you I would at the very least reread ch. 7 and up if not then don't worry about it c:  
**

X

"Damn it." Zero cursed. He was out in town late at night with some weird smell that apparently attracted vampires. What Kaname was doing with such a thing, Zero didn't want to know, but this was not his idea of a relaxing late night. Kaname, Aido, and Yagari were hidden in the shadows, all vampire auras being covered, while the exorcists hid in an abandoned building with Kanda and Lenalee's golem flying around them. Timcanpy was trailing Zero in case the exorcists were needed. Zero continued to walk, occasionally having to take care of a rogue level E. Zero felt the hairs on the back of his neck rise and he stopped were he stood. There was a vampire...a powerful one and it was nearby. "My, my, to think you strayed out of your sanctuary and smelling so delicious." a shadowy figure jumped from a building and landed gracefully. Zero stayed silent has he grabbed Bloody Rose and pointed her at the man. "I hope you don't plan on shooting me with that. You obviously came looking for me if you're like that." out of the shadows with his hands up, stepped someone who looked no older than Zero. His black hair framed his face and just barely touched his shoulders, his eyes, the color of the ocean, seemed to glow in the moonlight and from the looks of it he was probably about as tall as Zero if not an inch or two taller. "What is it you want?" Zero kept his gun raised as the vampire stepped closer. "I thought we established that it was you." the vampire sniffed the air once he was closer to the silverette. Zero glared at the raven haired vampire in disgust. "Did your master already take you...that would be a bit disappointing." Zero gave the raven a questioning glare as the he pouted.

The group was more than ready to pounce and deal with the outrageous vampire but they needed him to let his guard down. Zero growled as the vampire used his speed to knock Bloody Rose out of his hand and invade his personal space. The hidden group, about to attack, were engulfed in bubble-like barriers and floated out of their hiding spot. They all struggled to break free. The exorcists heard the commotion through Timcanpy and made their way to Zero's location. The raven hadn't expected a giant hammer to land where he was just previously standing, inches away from Zero, nor did he expect a large silver clawed hand to come up from behind and grab him. The pureblood was forced to his knees with his hands behind his back in ice handcuffs."I find this to be a bit much." The pureblood complained. "Of course you do, your the one who got caught." Aido commented. "I just can't believe he's this young." Lavi bent down to examine the vampire's face. "You should know by now the a vampires appearance shows nothing of age, little one. By the way can I ask what was used to make the angel smell so good?" Lavi backed away as Zero growled and pointed Bloody Rose at the laughing vampire. "I say we just shoot him dead and solve the problem." Zero growled out. "Unfortunately we can't do that." Kaname sounded frustrated but kept it to himself. Allen and Aido escorted the vampire as Zero went so far as to use Kaname as a shield because every time he got too close to the creep he tried to do something to him.

Now at the moon dorms, they had the vampire on the couch as they surrounded him. "Could you take these off. I think they're giving me frost bite." Zero growled and Kaname glared. "He's quite the complainer." Lavi whispered to Allen who nodded in return."Who are you?" Aido asked. "Hishigia Raven." Raven smirked. "I still say you let me shoot him and be done with it. That's the only thing he's answered since we got him here." Zero was still staying away from Raven. He wouldn't say anything but just about everyone could figure out that Zero was more then disturbed by this vampire. "I would be more than happy to help you buuuuut, I'm also more then a bit uncomfortable. Trust me I have no reason to escape. What I want is already here and I know I stand no chance if I were to take him and run. He'd either blow my head off first or his owner would make sure I had pieces in every country." Raven explained as though it was more than obvious. "Why do you keep insisting that I have some kind of master. I've never had one." Zero growled from across the room. "Well, excuse me, I had assumed seeing as Mr. insists-on-keeping-me-handcuffed here is the only pureblood in the room...other then myself and Yuuki-hime of course. That and you smell of-" before Raven could finish Kaname used his mind to throw Raven into the wall behind the couch. The cuffs broke and he groaned as he slid to the floor. "Now talk." The room temperature dropped and everyone could feel the malice in Kaname's voice and aura, yet Raven took his sweet time getting back to his seat. He sat down and made himself comfortable before saying anything. "The Earl wanted a way to get rid of whitey over here," Raven pointed to Allen, "and I wanted a way to get Zero. So we helped each other. I told him if he used a vampire's corpse his precious abominations would be harder to kill. He of course didn't believe me at first. You know he could bring back the dead and turn them into weapons but vampires can't exists. Its not like we are a completely different species, we only came to be because of spontaneous genetic oddity born from humans ten thousand years ago as a result of climate change but whatever. He had one of his creepy beast shoot at me and stayed to watch the pentacle spread. They did, slowly, and then they disappeared. I got up and explained to him how a vampire's healing works. I may have had to manipulate the vampires into calling for their loved ones of course. Our species isn't stupid enough to trust this guy. Plus it's hard since we just turn to ash when were dead..." Raven trailed off. "Wow...you're a horrible ally, you just spilled with no problem." Aido remarked."You haven't had to stay in the same place as him. He talks but his mouth doesn't move, granted I'm pretty sure it's a mask, but its freaking disturbing...have you ever woke up with that thing staring you in the face? Not cool, plus Rhode won't leave me alone and she's always with this weird talking umbrella. The guy's a total creep." Raven finished and the exorcists shuddered. "That...does sound...disturbing." Aido agreed as Lavi whispered to Allen. "Told ya he was a creep." Allen nodded. "That's it?" Raven nodded to Kaname. "We didn't exactly trust each other I can only tell you what he told me." Raven crossed his arms over his chest and brought his feet onto the couch. Kaname nodded and began to think to himself.

"So I just have say this as it's in my personality to do so but...you're pretty weird," Raven raised an questioning brow, "childish and freakishly obsessed with Zero." Lavi pointed out. "Well that was mean." Raven pouted. "Why are you after Zero?" Yuuki piped in from the other side of the couch. Everyone looked to the petite girl having forgotten she was there. "Well one of the Kiryūs married a daughter from one of the Hishigia branches and in return they were to give there first born to the girl's parents so that it my take her place in the Hishigia family. However, they never did because at the time most of the Kiryūs were beginning to separate themselves from other vampires. That means that the Kiryūs still owe us and with Zero being the only one left- oof." Lenalee threw a couch pillow at Raven and stomped her way over to him. Her expression was frightening as she grabbed Raven by the front of his shirt. "So you mean to tell me that all of this was because of some stupid agreement formed forever ago." Lenalee growled and Raven nodded. Not sure why he was defending the man, Aido butted in. "Vampires actually take deals quite seriously especially pureblood families and even more so an agreement of such a nature." Aido got softer and softer as he came to an end and Lenalee glared at him. The blond yelped and hid behind his fiery haired cousin.

Now normally Lenalee wasn't a violet person to anyone other than akuma but this was just unacceptable. Especially over something so ridiculous. "So you mean to tell me that you gave the Earl a new weapon and endangered my family and friends for a DEAL!" Raven flinched as Lenalee got louder and louder but never-the-less nodded.. Never in his recent years had the pureblood felt like the child he acted as, but having this pigtailed girl reprimand him reminded him of the times his mother would do the same. At Raven's confirmation she drew her hand back and slapped him across the face. Hard. The pureblood was an enemy but she couldn't kill him, he wasn't an akuma but someone who was very much alive...or alive as a vampire could get, she wasn't quite sure how that worked but either way she couldn't, in good conscious kill the man but the slap had left her pretty damn satisfied as she walked back over to the other exorcist. "Wow." Lavi whispered. The others nodded. Even Kanda was surprised by Lenalee's actions.

**A/N: So I just feel like I need to say this**

**Raven is a bit...childish and a pretty pathetic pureblood, that's the point.  
**

**Also Lenalee may seem a bit OOC at the end but...I dunno, she thinks of those of the order as family and they're all very important people to her so I can kinda see her going all Mama Lenalee lol**


End file.
